Goblet of Fire
by livia94350
Summary: What if Harry's name was not the one to come out of the Goblet of Fire?
1. The Fourth Champion

A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Some of the lines are similar to the movie/book because i wanted to stick to the original stuff for my first ever chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was crowded into the Great Hall and eagerness filled the air, everyone wanted to know who this year's Triwizard champions would be. Students were whispering and gossiping, a few were even making bets. As Dumbledore stepped into view, the room became quiet.

"The time has come. The Goblet is almost ready to announce the wizards that will participate in the Triwizard Tournament. I would guess that it requires one more minute before it is ready. When the champion names are stated, I would ask them to please come forward and then go to the neighboring chamber where they will receive instructions."

Dumbledore took out his wand and made a grand sweeping motion with it. The room went pitch black except for the Goblet, who started spewing red and blue flames.

"It is time," said Dumbledore.

The blue flames turned completely red and a piece of paper flew out of it and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion representing Beaubaxton School is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur stood up happily. She beamed, and as she walked by, everyone clamped and whistled, Ron stared at her speechless.

The Goblet's flames turned red again and everyone was quiet once more. Another paper flew out and landed in Dumbledore's palm.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

A storm of applause filled the hall; most of the noise came from the Durmstrang students who cheered Krum. Even Karkaroff, who seemed like a quiet man, yelled encouragement.

The flames turned red once more and silence fell again; everyone wanted to know who would be the Hogwarts champion.

"The champion who will represent Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

All of the Hufflepuffs jumped to their feet in joy and exploded with cheers as Diggory as he made his way toward Dumbledore. Only Ron seemed to be unhappy.

"Congratulations to our three champions. I hope I can trust all of you to support and encourage your fellow students, even if you may be disappointed."

Suddenly, the cups flames turned red again and grew toward the ceiling. Flames exploded out of the Goblet and flew around Dumbledore until another piece of paper floated down into Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore unfolded it and stared at the name written on it. He scanned the students in the Great Hall, all the while looking confused and somewhat scared.

"Hermione Granger," he whispered.

A few students who had heard Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione with puzzled expressions.

"Hermione Granger!" Yelled professor Dumbledore, "Hermione, please come forward!"

Hermione was stunned and suddenly felt cold. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. She knew she hadn't put her name in the cup; she had never even been interested in participating.

"You really should go up there, Hermione," whispered Harry in her ear, but she was too dazed to move.

A hand seemed to grab her shoulder and shove her forward. After that, her feet seemed to automatically start walking in the right direction. Hundreds of eyes followed her as she crossed the Great Hall and went through the doors that lead the chamber. The other contestants stared at her in perplexity as she went down the steps toward the large fireplace. A scuffle of feet and loud angry voices followed closely behind her. Dumbledore grabbed Hermione's arm and started to fire questions at her.

"Did you put your name in that cup, Hermione?"

"No, sir" she sputtered.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do so?"

"No…No, sir."

"Are you absolutely sure of this?"

"Positive, sir."

"She is lying! Look at her, I bet she is extremely pleased with herself. We will never know how she managed to put her name in that cup and she knows it!" Yells Madame Maxime.

"This isn't possible," whispered Professor McGonagall, "Hermione could not have crossed the age line and the cup would not have accepted her name even if an older student had put it in for her. Powerful magic is at play here, one way beyond the capacities of a 4th year."

"She is very bright for her age," said Professor Snape, "maybe she managed to find a way around Dumbledore's age line."

"That is just a ridiculous accusation, Professor Snape, and you know it!" Cried out Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore, who had been quietly thinking while everyone was arguing, finally spoke much to Hermione's relief.

"Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, what do you think of this situation? Ultimately it is up to you to decide whether Miss Granger should participate or not."

"That is not even a question; she is underage," said McGonagall, "of course she will not participate."

"Unfortunately we must follow the rules," said Mr. Crouch, "the rules clearly state that whoever's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire must participate in the Tournament."

"Ever thought that someone is hoping Miss Granger will die competing in this Tournament?" asked Moody.

The room fell silent at this suggestion and Hermione's heart started to pound at the thought that someone might want her dead.

"Such a statement, Moody," said Karkaroff "one that needs a little more proof to be believable. Who would want to kill a simple schoolgirl?"

The room broke into argument, everyone talking louder and louder to be sure his or her point was heard.

"Silence!" Yelled Crouch, "The rules are absolute; the Goblet of Fire forms a binding magical contract in which Miss. Granger has no choice or say. She is, as of tonight, a TriWizard champion."

* * *

A/N: Please review! This is my first time ever posting fanfiction so I could really use encouragement or feedback or even if you think i shouldn't write a second chapter, I WANT TO KNOW IT ALL! Review :)


	2. Confusion

A/N: Hi guys! I tried to update as quickly as possible to keep you guys interested plus i really like writing this story! Hopefully this clears up any questions you had. Thank you all for reading, I have reached 100 views! That's so exciting for me! Also, a big thank you to ToLazyToTry for my first review! :) Of course I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling rules.

* * *

As the champions left the room, they each reflected a different emotion. Fleur was, of course, radiating anger. She glared at Hermione as she practically stomped her way through the chamber to the door; her perfect blonde ponytail swaying furiously back and forth as if to emphasize her fury.

Viktor stared at Hermione as he walked away with Karkaroff. His piercing blue eyes seemed cold and calculating, but also intrigued.

Cedric was the only one who offered her a smile, even if it was one filled with sadness and pity Hermione still thought that was kind on his part.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and decided to wait near the large fire. She hoped that by the time she thought she should leave, only Harry and Ron would be waiting for her; she did not want to deal with everyone's angry and confused looks.

Hermione waited about an hour before leaving. The fire had not been able to fully warm her up due to the shock and fear that still remained within her.

"Hermione!" Yelled Harry and Ron in unison.

As she approached them, Harry grabbed her into a bear hug. Ron also gave her a hug, but it was a little more awkward. She was definitely relieved to see them.

"What happened down there?" Asked Harry, "once you entered the chamber, the Great Hall erupted in shouts of protests and most of the teachers were quick to stand and follow you through the door."

"Everyone believes I put my name in the Goblet somehow," Hermione whispers, "I swear I didn't. I have no interest in these games, I find them borderline barbaric."

"Hermione," said Ron, "don't sweat it, we believe you. We know you would never put your name in that cup."

"You look exhausted," pointed out Harry, "let's at least go back to the Gryffindor common room so you can sit on a comfortable sofa."

As they left the Great Hall and walked up the stairs, Hermione's fear eased a bit. Her best friends believed her and that was what mattered the most.

Once they arrived to the common room, Hermione picked the plushiest sofa she could find and fell into it. Up until now, she had not realized how tired she really was, her shoulders ached from being tense and she felt as though every ounce of energy left her once she sat down.

"My question is, who would benefit from you participating in the Triwizard Tournament?" Said Harry.

"I could understand why someone would put Harry's name in the Goblet," said Hermione "after all you are the 'Chosen One', only you can defeat You-Know-Who, so why me?"

Hermione stared at the fire; a dazed look took over her face. The trio stayed silent after Hermione's comment, each of them was trying to make sense of this situation.

"Well…Maybe you are the 'Overly Helpful Girl,'" said Ron in a hesitant voice, "you are always the one to figure out traps and plots, like in second year, when the basilisk was roaming the school, you figured out what it was and how it was moving through the school and even who was manipulating it. It was genius and we would have never have figured it out without you."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads; they were still both furiously thinking and only heard about half of what Ron said. Hermione had a hard time believing this, and even if what Ron was saying was true, that still didn't give anyone a reason to put her name in the cup.

"Maybe Ron is right, I mean Voldemort wants me dead, but you keep figuring out his plans ahead of time. Remember during first year, you figured out that Voldemort was sharing a body with someone and you deduced it was Quill. I had to confront him alone, but you found the key and managed to get it by flying around on that broom. Also, during our second year, you came with me to the chamber of secrets and helped me not only keep Professor Lockhart at bay, but you also practically saved my life by distracting the basilisk multiple times. During last year, you performed spells no one your age knows and went back in time to save Sirius's life. The more I think about, the more I think Ron is right."

Hermione was dumbfounded, could You-Know-Who really want her dead because she helps out Harry when he is in need? She understood the logic of it but it seemed a little farfetched.

"Hermione? Hermione, did you hear what I said?" Asked Harry.

Hermione realized she had been quiet for some time now.

"Yes, sorry, I'm just exhausted so I am having trouble putting all the pieces together."  
"Why don't you go to bed?" Suggested Ron, "you should get a good night's sleep and we can talk more in the morning."

"Yes," Hermione replied, "yes, I think I might just do that. Goodnight boys."

Hermione dragged herself up the stairs and through the dormitory door; her bed seemed like paradise right now. Once she had closed the door, Harry and Ron looked at each other, their faces full of concern.

"You know there will be no time to talk tomorrow, right?" Said Harry.

"I know, but I wanted to comfort her. She looked so tired and scared."  
" She is going to hate the spotlight this will shine on her…We should probably go to bed too, you know, because I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

Please review! Give me you feedback and comments :)


	3. Discovery

A/N: Hi everyone! So very sorry for the delay, this week has been hectic oddly enough. I hope you lie this next chapter, I give a little more details about what is going on in Hermione's mind. Enjoy :) and to my fellow Americans, have a happy thanksgiving! Also, I don't own anything

* * *

Unfortunately, Hermione was never able to finish her conversation with Harry and Ron. The next morning, Hermione woke up at her regular time and forgot, for just one second, that she was a Triwizard Champion. When it dawned on her, Hermione groaned and was tempted to stay in bed.

"No," she thought, "I will go to my classes and get through the day. The first task is in four weeks and until then I will continue to follow my routine as if nothing had changed."

Every day for the next week, Hermione wished she had stayed in bed. No one spoke to her; no one even looked at her. Most teachers didn't even call on her in class anymore. Hermione hated this; she was the center of attention all the while being completely ignored. She couldn't understand how anyone could believe she had put her name in the Goblet of Fire.

When she entered the Great Hall for dinner, all the students became silent and all eyes turned her way. Hermione blushed and looked down at her shoes; she tried to rush to her seat while avoiding everyone's judging gaze. When she sat down across from Harry, he offered her a weak smile and slowly everyone started talking again, but still kept looking over at her. If Hermione listened, she could hear that many people were talking about her; she overheard words such as "she looks smug" and "I bet she hired the Wesley brothers to put her name in the cup". Hermione tried to tune the chatter out, she was getting a headache and couldn't let the gossip get to her. Her mind seemed to have slowed down since being picked as champion and she knew she couldn't afford to get overwhelmed. The constant whisper that followed her footsteps was getting to her; it was invading her mind and enforcing doubts she already had about herself.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Asked Ron.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, no I'm fine," she replied.

"Hermione, you need to eat something," said Harry, "you have barely touched your food all week. I know when you are stressed you don't like to eat, but please you have to try."

Harry was concerned; he knew that Hermione would slowly degrade for being under a constant spotlight and tried to help her out in any way he could, but she was stubborn and kept refusing his help.

"I forgot to mention, Hagrid wants us to meet him in the woods tonight. He told me to bring my invisibility cloak so this must be serious."

"I am going to go to the library for a bit," said Hermione, "but we can meet in the common room later and go there together."

"You sure you don't want stay here and eat? There is pumpkin pie tonight," said Ron in an enticing voice.

"I just have a bit of studying that I want to do before the day ends, no worries, I will see you later," replied Hermione.

As she walked away, the buzzing of chatter followed her. Hermione shook her head, hoping to disperse the noise.

Hermione was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Malfoy until it was too late. He was walking toward her, his eyes gleaming with anger and Hermione wished she could turn around and go a different way.

"Well well, if it isn't the fourth champion," spat Malfoy, "skipping dinner? You really think that's a good idea when your chances of surviving the first task are minimal?"

"Get out of my way, Malfoy."

"My father and I have a bet," continued Malfoy as if he hadn't heard her, "He thinks you won't last ten minutes. I disagreed; I believe you won't last five. A mudblood like you won't be any match for someone like Krum."

"I don't really care what you or your father thinks, Malfoy," replied Hermione boldly.

"Well you should, many people, my father included, will not tolerate a mudblood winning and will go to great lengths to prevent that from happening."

Hermione did not know how to respond to this. Malfoy, feeling like he had made his point, walked away. As he passed by Hermione, he managed to elbow her, forcing Hermione to drop the textbook she was holding. Hermione picked up her book and walked as fast as she could to the library

Hermione tried to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, but couldn't stop thinking about what Malfoy had said. Hermione hadn't even thought of that, but he had a point, the pureblood community would be outraged if an underage mudblood won the Tournament. Hermione would have dived into this topic until she remembered she had to meet the boys to go see Hagrid.

As she walked toward the common room, Hermione wondered what could be so serious or urgent. She was hoping maybe he would be giving them good news, but deep down inside she knew that was not the case.

"Hermione! Over here!" Yelled Ron from the staircase, "we were just about to go find you in the library. Are you okay? You seem…troubled."

"Yes, I'm fine, I just had a run-in with Malfoy earlier and he put me in a foul mood."

"Of course he did," said Ron, "I am going to punch that guy so hard he…"

"Ron," interrupted Hermione, "there is no need for that, he was just trying to cause trouble. Shall we go? I am exhausted and want nothing more than for this night to be over."

"Yeah, sure, no problem, let's go," replied Harry.

The trio walked in silence to the entrance of the forest where Hagrid was waiting for them.

"Hagrid," yelled Harry, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you three as well, especially you Hermione. I heard about what happened which is why I asked you to meet me here. I have something to show you that may have something to do with the first task."

"What? Hagrid, are you sure? This could be considered cheating on my part," said Hermione.

"Which is why I told Harry to bring his invisibility cloak; Put it over the three of ya' and follow me.

Hermione and Ron huddled toward Harry who threw the cloak over them. They followed Hagrid through the forest, Hagrid would make comments and point things out, but the trio didn't answer for fear of being spotted.

"Here we are at last," said Hagrid.

Hermione looked into the clearing in front of her. Many people were running around and moving four huge crates. The crates shook, as if something alive were in them.

"Hagrid," said Hermione hesitantly, "what is in those crates?"

"Keep watching, you should find out soon."

Sure enough, one of the crates fell open and revealed a large cage with a dragon inside. Hermione gasped. The dragon was spitting fire at the workers who came to close to him.

"This is barbaric," said Hermione, "they are bringing dragons to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament? Is this my first task? I am going to have to face a dragon?!"

"I can't be sure," replied Hagrid, "but there is no other reason for these dragons to be here so I would assume that yes, this will be your first task. Hermione, you will need to fight a dragon in order to move on to the second task."

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know that you think :)


	4. Cedric

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating but I am super busy! As it is this chapter is shorter than my first three but hopefully you still like it. I will try to update soon but it will be a little this week. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione had barely slept since discovering what the first task was. She would stay up studying or worrying. Whispers still followed her everywhere, but Hermione had learned to tune them out. She now spent her time studying the Dark Arts, trying to come up with a good plan; she also hoped a good offense was the key to winning the first task.

Hermione had thought about not trying, she thought if she gave up that maybe she wouldn't have to compete, but of course the rules would not allow that, that would be too easy. Even if she didn't participate, if Hermione did not manage to take or find what she needed, she would still move forward except that she would now be crippled. Hermione realized that was not to her advantage, and therefore decided she would try her best, hoping that her best would be enough.

On the bright side, teachers had resumed treating Hermione as a mostly normal student; they would now call on her every now and then which was a relief to Hermione. After being snubbed by not only every student but also every teacher, Hermione tried to talk to her Head of House and Professor McGonagall and even Dumbledore and somehow the message got through. This was a load of Hermione's chest, she could manage students gossiping about her but she could not cope with the teachers ignoring her for something she did not purposely do.

The only student that was kind to her, apart from Harry and Ron, was Cedric. He would smile at her when he saw her, and would sometimes even walk with her if his class was the same way. Hermione had soon realized she should tell him what Hagrid showed her in the woods, but was scared that he would be mad that she had waited a week to tell him. While she was walking toward her potions class, she saw him at the end of the corridor and decided this was the time to tell him.

"Cedric!" Yelled Hermione.

"I will be right back guys," said Cedric to his group of friends, "Hermione, how's it going?"

"Good," said Hermione, "I need to tell you something about the first task."

"Okay…" replies Cedric hesitantly.

"For this first task, we are going to have to confront dragons. I found out about a week ago when Hagrid showed me a spot in the woods," Hermione says hurriedly, "I know I should have told you right when I found out, but I panicked and then I thought you would be mad that I didn't tell you right away and…"

"Hey," interrupts Cedric, "Calm down, its okay. I am still just shocked that we will have to face dragons. I mean, it's a dragon! But um…thank you…for telling me. I promise you, I am not mad at you, I am just happy you told me. I have to go back but you take care okay?"

"I will. I'll see you later then."

As Hermione walked away, she had a glimmer of hope that she might get through this. Life was slowly going back to normal, teachers were calling on her again, she still had a couple of friends, and the side conversations were manageable. Hermione was never the most popular girl therefore she was used to a little gossiping. Apart from the lack of sleep, Hermione's life now seemed less chaotic. Maybe people started to believe her, maybe they realized there was no way Hermione could have put her name in that cup. Maybe, just maybe, life was going back to the way it was.

Hermione was hopeful now, but after Thursday's interview, she would become frustrated and angry; she would realize that her world will not return to normal any time soon.

* * *

A/N: Please review! :)


	5. The Interview

A/N: I am very very sorry for not updating in a while, stuff came up at home and things went downhill so posting did not become a priority, but I am back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

There was one more week until the first task. Hermione woke up every day more and more nervous. She seemed to have permanent butterflies in her stomach and was constantly on edge. The continuous teasing Hermione received did little to make her feel good. Many Hufflepuffs were mad at her and Snape actively encouraged the Slytherin house to be mean to her. Potions' class was the worst, and whenever Harry stood up for her he would also get punished.

Hermione spent more time practicing the Dark Arts now that she knew what the first task was. She also tried exercising a little more because a big part of the first task would be your skill at dodging large objects, such as a dragon tail, and running very quickly. Even if she knew what she was up against and tailored her practice, Hermione did not feel very confident and had a hard time not thinking of the worst case scenario. Ron and Harry tried to encourage and comfort her and Hermione appreciated it, but it did little to appease her negative thoughts that constantly reminded her that she wasn't good enough.

Hermione had heard from Ron that supposedly Lucius had gone to see the Minister of Magic and expressed his opinion about Hermione being a part of the Triwizard Tournament. The Minister refused to listen to him, he kept repeating "the rules are the rules Lucius, even I can't change them." This did not please Lucius, who stormed off. The threat that Malfoy had made to her earlier, resonated in Hermione's head. She knew this was just the beginning, especially if she made it through the first task, many purebloods would have a fit.

Hermione had been so busy daydreaming that she did not notice Colin Creavy entering the chamber.

"Hi, Hermione," he said in an overly enthusiastic tone. "I'm here to take you upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Asked Hermione, her brows furrowed in confusion "why upstairs Colin?"

"To get your picture taken, of course! They are gathering all the Champions for a group photo."

"Excuse me, Mr. Creavy," said McGonagall, "can we help you?"

"Um…sorry Professor McGonagall…I was just here to take Hermione upstairs," Colin answered stuttering slightly.

"Ms. Granger, it looks like your presence is needed upstairs."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said timidly.

As Hermione walked out of the room with Colin, all eyes were on her. Hermione could feel herself blushing. Why did they need to do this during class time?

"Colin, who is this picture for?"

"The Daily Prophet! Rita Skeeter will even be there to conduct interviews."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she despised that woman. She twisted everybody's words and only cared about getting a good story. Hermione was somewhat fuming and anxious by the time they reached the classroom upstairs. The chairs and desks had all been cleared out of the way except for one chair that was in the center. Fleur sat on it and looked dubiously at Rita Skeeter who was talking with, what Hermione could only assume was the photograph. Viktor Krum seemed to be bruiting in the corner; he was leaning against the wall and was radiating anger. Hermione guessed Rita had already managed to annoy him. Cedric was looking out the window; as soon as he saw Hermione, he smiled at her.

"Great, you are all here," said Rita. "Now, if you would please all gather around Fleur. Hermione, you should be directly behind Fleur, boys, you will be on either side of her. Now everyone smile."

Everyone forced a smile onto their face and waited for the flash of the camera to come.

"Lovely, that was excellent! Only one shot will be needed. Now, for the interviews, let's start with the youngest, shall we?"

Rita grabbed Hermione by the arm and dug her nails into her as she dragged her toward a nearby closet.

"Miss Skeeter, that's a broom closet," pointed out Hermione.

"Yes, I know dear. Small enclosed spaces always make interviews more interesting. Come, come now."

Rita sat on an upside down bucket and Hermione was forced to sit on a stack of wooden crates that felt as though they might break at any moment. Rita opened her fake crocodile skinned purse and a quill and parchment paper flew out.

"You won't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill, right? It allows me to talk more freely."

"No, of course not," said Hermione.

Actually, she minded very much, Quick-Quotes Quills usually did not write what people were actually saying, it usually wrote what the interviewer was thinking. However, Hermione knew that her protests would be ignored.

"Lovely," Rita said again. "Now, my first question is, of course, why did you put your name in the Goblet?"

"I didn't," replied Hermione. She noticed to quill kept writing, as if her response had been longer.

"Come, come, Hermione, my readers would love to know how you managed to put your name in the Goblet of Fire. This is the perfect time to reveal your strategy! You are competing, might as well let the world how you managed to pull it off. Everyone loves a rebel, Hermione."

"I didn't," replied Hermione through gritted teeth. "I was set up, I do not know who would do that, but I would never put my name in the Goblet."

"Do you think you did it to show up Harry Potter? He is, after all, your best friend, and he is always in the spotlight. I bet you have helped him survive in the past, but are always in the shadows."

"That's where I like being!" Exclaimed Hermione, who realized the mistake of what she had just said. "Harry is my friend; I would do anything for him."

"Now this is interesting. I heard rumors that you and Cedric were getting close and now you say you would do anything for Harry Potter. I think a love triangle is developing. Tell me, do you have feelings for Cedric?"

"N..no," Hermione stuttered, she was embarrassed and frustrated all at once. "Harry and I are just friends and same with Cedric."

Hermione looked over at the quill and caught a glimpse of what it was writing

_Hermione blushed as talented Rita Skeeter uncovered her secret,_

_She loved both Harry and Cedric and realized she would have to choose._

"I do not have to choose! Harry and I are just friends!"

"Do not pay attention to the quill dear. I have another question for you; many Champions have died in the past, what do you think will happen to you? Do you have any strategies you would like to share?"

"I um…plan on trying to survive. I don't have a strategy exactly I will just try my hardest."

"Hmm…what a shame. Many winners usually had a game plan. How do you parents feel about this? I understand that they are muggles and are probably not very familiar with this event, how are they reacting to their daughter competing in deadly tournament?"

"They are proud of me for choosing to compete. They understand the rules and are worried about me, but trust my instincts."

Hermione looked over at the quill and was dismayed at what she saw.

_Tears glisten Hermione's eyes as Rita Skeeter brings up her Muggle parents._

_Hermione realizes what she has gotten herself into and seems to want to burst into tears._

"I am not tearing up! This is ridiculous," says Hermione.

"Now, now, lovely, those are valid questions. Our interview is done, but, I have to, I am sure you realize that being a mudblood in this competition puts you in the spotlight, is that maybe why you put your name in the Goblet? To prove to the world that even someone like you could win the Cup?"

Hermione was now furious.

"No," she replied coldly.

"Whatever you say dear," Rita Skeeter said as she opened the door. "Good luck next week. My readers and I look forward to seeing how you do."

Hermione brushed past Rita Skeeter and stormed out of the classroom. Never had Hermione felt more insulted in her entire life. Unfortunately, Hermione agreed with Rita Skeeter and her readers, she too looked forward to see how she would survive the first task.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter will be the first task! I am still figuring out quite how to write it because I want it to be good but it is also very complex. Please review this chapter and HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone!


	6. The First Task

A/N: So very sorry for not updating recently! Midterms are next week and I have been studying non stop! This chapter is kind of long and I apologize for that, I just wanted to be sure it was good and descriptive and clear. Finally, Hermione will face her dragon! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Year! Also, I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione barely slept the night before the First Task. She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling; she kept replaying her strategy and what she would do over and over again. She was completely numb and shivering by 3 in the morning, and decided to get out of bed and enjoy the warmth of the fire before everyone was up.

Hermione padded down the steps and curled up in front of the fire with her favorite blanket wrapped around her. She stared at the flames, fascinated. She forgot about time and the butterflies in her stomach decreased a little bit as she kept on staring at the fire. She was so fascinated and sleep deprived that she did not hear Harry coming down the stairs.

"Blimey, Hermione, I thought I was up early but you seem to have beaten me to it. Did you sleep at all?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Listen, I am not the best at giving empowering speeches, but I believe you will get through today. You are a fighter, you will survive."  
"Thank you, Harry."

No matter what anyone said, Hermione still did not believe she would manage this task. She had even thought of running away, but then she wouldn't dare to ever come back. She kept pondering in her mind what would happen if she died. She had tried to avoid thinking of the worst case scenario, but she was tired of fighting her mind; she now embraced the fact that death was a big part of the Triwizard Tournament.

Nothing in the world seemed important anymore. Hermione did not past this afternoon. She had a plan, of course she had a plan, but she did not think it would be successful. She wish she could apparate to a remote island, far away from the wizarding world, from the Goblet of Fire, from the constant pureblood vs. others fight.

"Hermione? Let's get dressed and get some breakfast. I will wake Ron and we will have a meal all together, like every day."

Hermione nodded and stood up and went upstairs. She got dressed, not really paying attention to what she put on. She put her hair up; deciding today was not the day to handle her crazy mane. When she went back downstairs, Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Good morning, 'Mione," said Ron. "I know it's hard but don't focus on the task okay, focus on us eating breakfast together. You have a great plan, that will work, but obsessing won't help you. C'mon, let's go eat, I am starving."

Breakfast was a blur for Hermione. Harry and Ron tried to get her to talk or laugh, but it didn't work. Hermione did not utter a word during all of breakfast. The morning seemed to go by quickly, the one day that Hermione wised would slow down did not. Soon, she was in the Champion's tent, students outside were settling in around the arena and Rita Skeeter lurked in the corner, hoping to hear something interesting.

Cedric seemed nervous, he even tried to approach Hermione, but he too, seemed paralyzed by anxiety, and could only muster a smile and "good luck". Fleur seemed much less confident now that this was a reality. Viktor was unreadable; he looked focused and perhaps determined. Hermione could have sworn he whispered "good luck" to her when he walked by her.

"Champions, gather around me if you please," said Bagman." It is time for you to find out which dragon you will be facing. Getting past a dragon is the first task. You must retrieve the golden egg that it preciously guards. Miss Delacour, you will be going first. Pick your dragon."  
Fleur put her hand into the small pouch Bagman was holding and pulled out a Welsh Green. Her hand began to shake as she realized she would have to face this dragon.

Krum was next; he did not hesitate as he stuck his hand into the small pouch and pulled out the Chinese Fireball. He did not even blink in surprise, he just seemed more determined.

Next up was Cedric; he looked at the two first dragons and stared into the small pouch before putting his hand in. He pulled out a blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout. Cedric sighed as he looked at his dragon.

Lastly, it was Hermione's turn. She put her hand into the pouch and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail. Even as a tiny model dragon that fit in her palm, the Horntail still looked scary. Hermione's breath hitched as she realized she would have to outsmart this creature.

"Well, there you are!' Said Bagman. 'These are the dragons you will be facing. Miss Delacour, you are first. Just go out into the arena when you hear the high pitched whistle, all right?"

With that said, he walked out of the tent and it was all too soon time for Fleur to face her dragon. Hermione barely listened as Bagman made comments about her performance and how the crowd reacted. She barely noticed when it was Krum's turn. Krum seemed to get to his egg as the speed of light because before Hermione knew, it was Cedric's turn.

"Good luck!" She managed to yell before he exited the tent

He turned around and gave her a faint smile before proceeding forward.

Cedric successfully made it past his dragon and now, it was Hermione's turn to face hers. Her legs felt weak and her heart was pounding. She faintly heard Bagman announcing her and people cheering her on. She stepped out of the tent and walked down a dark corridor made of rock. The end of this tunnel brought her to the arena. She immediately spotted the golden egg, but did not see the dragon. She looked around at her surroundings, all she saw was rocks, lots of rocks, some big enough to hide behind. Hermione tucked that mental note away and started to move toward the golden egg that was on the far side of the arena.

Hermione had barely walked ten steps before she heard a loud roar and felt herself go flying backwards. She grunted as she landed hard against the rock and slide down. She quickly hid behind the closest rock as the dragon began blowing fire. The rock became very warm due to the flames and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the rock would withstand the heat.

Once the dragon stopped blowing fire, Hermione quickly slipped her hand out from behind the rock and shouted "_Reflecto!_" Her spell worked, a perfect reflection of herself appeared on the other side of the arena and started taunting the dragon. Fortunately for Hermione, the dragon fell for her trick and walked toward her reflection, Hermione took this opportunity to swiftly slip by the dragon and run toward the egg.

Hermione ran as fast as she could. All that was on her mind was getting away from the dragon and getting to the egg. She knew that once the dragon tried to touch her reflection, it would disappear, which meant she had a limited amount of time and the terrain in front of her was not a flat one.

She started to climb up a slope of rocks when the sharp tail of the dragon of the dragon sent her flying into the air. She landed on her side and heard a sickening crunch. Pain traveled through her body, but was quickly replaced by adrenaline.

Hermione realized it was only the tail of the dragon that had hit her, which meant she still had time to distract him. She immediately cast a spell that turned a rock into a golden Labrador. The lab barked playfully and took off running. Hermione jumped to her feet and resumed her race toward the golden egg.

She was so close, one last sprint and Hermione would be able to grab the egg. Just as she approached the egg, the dragon saw her out of the corner of her eye and turned toward Hermione. Hermione jumped toward the golden egg and used it as a small shield to protect her head and stomach from the fiery breath of the dragon. Her hands, however, were scorched.

The dragon was unable to blow fire for very long because as soon as Hermione had grabbed the egg, wizards had stepped forward to subdue the dragon.

As soon as Hermione was able to stand up, her hearing came back as well. She could hear Bagman's comment clearly and the crowd cheering her name. At that moment, she couldn't help but smile. She had just done something that she had thought would be impossible. The crowd cheering her on made her blush, they were cheering her on, they were happy for her. Hermione's smile grew and she laughed. Gosh, that felt good, she had not smiled in weeks, much less laughed. Hermione was so happy and thrilled to be done with the first task that she did not notice Professor McGonagall apparate next to her.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. You have succeeded the First Task. The judges will announce your scores soon, but let's bring you to the infirmary in the mean time. You look like you could use a little patching up.

When they arrived to the infirmary tent, Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione. When they saw her, they both rushed to hug her.

"We knew you could do it!" Said Ron.

"We are so proud of you! Your plan worked almost perfectly," said Harry.

"Guys, would you mind letting go of me…your kind of hurting," whispered Hermione.

"Oh, sorry," said Ron.

"Out of my way," yelled Madame Pomfrey, "I cannot believe you lot had to face dragons today. Now sit come sit, Miss Granger, let me take a look at your wounds."

Hermione slowly walked over to the bed next to Madame Promfrey; she was starting to feel the pain as the adrenaline left her body. She couldn't see her face, but she knew there were at least a couple of cuts and bruises on her cheeks.

"From the looks of it, you have one broken rib, severely burned hands, a large cut on you left cheek, and many bruises on your back," Madame Pomfrey announced after looking her over. "Drink this pumpkin juice and let me bandage up your rib and disinfect your hands. Boys, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"No problem, Harry let's go check out Hermione's scores."

When Hermione was properly bandaged up, the boys came running back into the tent.

"Hermione, you got mostly top scores!" Yelled Ron.

"You and Viktor were fastest ones to get to your eggs," said Harry. "But due to your injuries, you are second. That is still amazing!"

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She had finished second! She couldn't help but blush, the boys looked so proud of her; she had never seen expressions on their face like the one they were both wearing right now.

As the trio walked up the hill back to Hogwarts, Hermione felt pure joy. More hardship was ahead, but she had survived today.

* * *

A/N: Please please please review! I want to know what you think! I am not sure when I will update next seeing how midterms are next week so please bare with me guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
